Everything Is Not Always What It Seems
by xoxlyssaxox
Summary: Everyone think Paige has a perfect life- she's pretty, popular, and has a wonderful boyfriend. But no one really nows what she is really going through, or how she is handling her problems


"Beep! Beep! Beep!"  
  
Paige slapped the snooze button. She had not had enough sleep last night, and she wasn't in the mood to get up. Her alarm clock went off again. Not wanting to get up, Paige forced herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got in, the water was freezing. Great! Just what I needed! It was only 7:00, and Paige was already having a bad day. Exhausted, she threw on her clothes.  
  
Last night she had a long night of hearing her parents bickering. She was tired of it. All she wanted was for her parents to shut up and take their problems elsewhere. She was tired of hearing the constantly arguing over the stupidest things.  
  
She went downstairs to grab a bit to eat when she heard her mom yelling at her dad complaining that there wasn't any milk. They will find the most stupidest things to fight over! All Paige wanted to do was get out of there. She quickly grabbed a banana, and ran out, without saying goodbye. My parents probably didn't even notice I came in the kitchen, or realized that I left! Since Paige was already very early, she decided that she wouldn't even bother with the bus, she would walk, she didn't care if it took twice as long- she needed the fresh air.  
  
Paige began to walk up her school when she heard someone calling her name. She didn't want to look, she was having a bad morning and she didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her boyfriend Spinner. "Paige! Can you answer me?"  
  
Paige quickly turned around. "What is it Hun?"  
  
"We need to talk!" The bell ran, Paige had Ms. Kwan first; she didn't want to be late.  
  
"Not now... the bell just rang, duh"  
  
"No! It's important! Can't you just skip?"  
  
"What's your problem? I said I didn't' feel like it... can't you just lay off?" Paige answered cranky, there was no way anyone was going to boss her around!  
  
"Fine. But meet me in the courtyard at lunch ok?"  
  
"Fine, see you then" Paige just wanted to get away from Spinner and his attitude. She REALLY didn't want to deal with him right now... she had other things on her mind- like her parents.  
  
"Paige, can you please read out the answer from last nights homework?" Ms. Kwan asked Paige. "Umm... sorry I don't have it all finished Ms. Kwan" Paige answered.  
  
"Well next time I would like you to be more prepared. Your grades are slipping. Everyone's are as a matter of fact. It is essential that each and every one of you do your homework. Now, I'm writing tonight's assignment on the board and I expect that everyone does it. Do I make myself clear?" Wow! I guess I'm not the only one who is in a bad mood! Plus, Mrs. Kwan had no right to get so mad!  
  
The bell finally rang and Paige rushed hurry to her locker, avoiding Ms. Kwan and her lectures. Paige still had too long periods to go until lunch, when she would talk to Spinner. Just as Paige was about to leave her locker to go to her next class, Spinner approached her with a note and said, "Here, read it".  
  
Paige, I don't think I can wait until lunch to tell you this. I don't think it would be good if we continue to go out. It's just not working out as I planned. Sorry. Love,  
  
Spinner  
  
P.S. Don't approach me about this; what's done is done.  
  
Paige couldn't believe that the guy whom she loved and have been going out with for a year and half would end it just like that. Not only that, but he didn't even have the courage to say it in person! At that second, a tear ran down the side of her cheek. Her life was falling apart.  
  
Paige barely managed to get through the rest of the day. She appeared fine to her friends, even though on the inside she was destroyed. All through lunch, Paige laughed with Jimmy and Hazel, even though all she wanted to do was go home and cry- alone. As lunch progressed, she began to feel fake. She wanted to let Hazel know about her problems, and what was really going on, but she couldn't. She didn't know how they would act. Plus how cool would it be to tell everyone about her struggles?  
  
When lunch was what seemed like forever was finally over, Paige was relieved. But she didn't want to go to her next class. She had Mr. Simpson, and he was good and all, but Spinner would be there, and she wasn't in the mood to see him. However, she didn't feel like skipping either, so she just went. As she walked into the classroom, she instantly saw Spinner, flirting with Manny! He was playing with her hair, and laughing and giggling. He dumped for her! A slut? Paige couldn't believe what she was seeing. They haven't been broken up for more than a few hours and he's already moved on? Paige couldn't handle it anymore; she had out get out of there. 


End file.
